The invention relates generally to device drivers in computer systems with memory devices. In particular, the invention relates to device drivers which provide for accessing and updating modified files (such as compressed or encrypted files) on disk storage devices, particularly in personal computer systems.
It is an object of the invention to provide for the fast and efficient accessing and updating of modified files (such as compressed or encrypted files) stored on storage devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system which displays archives as folders and provides for the fast accessing and updating of files on storage devices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system in which virtual folders are accessible by an operating system.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system which accesses modified files in memory for a user in a simple and understandable manner and which uses a minimal number of steps in performing the access.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objectives are realized by a computer device driver for interfacing with an operating system and for accessing modified files held in archives in a memory device, said device driver comprising: means for reading a modified file from an archive in said memory device, demodifying said file in RAM and retaining the demodified file in RAM in whole or in part so that operations can be performed on the demodified file by the operating system without having first to write the demodified file to the storage device; means for accessing said file in said RAM and changing the contents of said file; and means for returning said file to said archive in said storage device.